The present invention relates generally to tableware and, more particularly, to tableware pieces each having a question or command printed thereon for generating discussion among dining partners.
Tableware, such as glasses, dishes, napkin rings, napkins, placemats, eating utensils, table decorations, party favors, and the like, are commonly used as service pieces for entertaining guests, such as at dinner parties and other social gatherings. Traditionally, each table setting includes multiple tableware pieces sufficient to serve multiple courses of a meal, such as an appetizer, a salad, soup, an entree, and a desert. However, such tableware may also be used in less formal situations for entertaining smaller groups of people.
While entertaining, it is common for hosts to attempt to facilitate conversation among their guests. However, this frequently develops into semi-private conversations among small sub-groups of individuals. These conversations often become superficial in nature. It is sometimes preferable to attempt to engage all guests in a group discussion to facilitate conversation among new acquaintances and/or promote the developments of new relationships. By way of non-limiting example, it is preferable to facilitate group discussion among guests during social picnics, dinner parties, brunches, or on retreats or cruises.
Accordingly, there exists a need in the relevant art to provide a method of facilitating, generating, or promoting conversation and discussion among dining partners. Furthermore, there exists a need in the relevant art to provide tableware that is capable of facilitating such conversation among dining partners.
In accordance with the broad teachings of this invention, tableware capable of facilitating conversation or discussion among guests and a method of using the same is provided. The method includes: a) providing a set of open-ended questions or commands each being separately printed on a surface of a dining-piece; b) distributing one or more of the dining-pieces to each dining partner; c) having each dining partner read aloud the open-ended question or comment printed on their dining-piece; d) having one of the dining partners answer the open-ended question; and e) engaging all of the dining partners in open discussion of alternate answers to the question.
Further areas of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description provided hereinafter. It should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating the preferred embodiment of the invention, are intended for purposes of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.